


Loop

by shinygreenwords, SlytherinMalfoySnape (shinygreenwords)



Series: Sadomasochism [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: BDSM, Dark, M/M, Other, Sado-Masochism, incestuous themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lincoln wonders if he’s a sadist when he enjoys disciplining Michael.</i> A short prelude to the Sadomasochism series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loop

Lincoln wonders if he’s a sadist when he enjoys disciplining Michael, breaking that delicious innocence.

Then he wonders if he’s the only fucked up one because he knows Michael won’t hate him even though Lincoln has him stripped and striped him with his belt. He’ll forgive him every time.

He loves him so he’ll do it again and again.


End file.
